


A Man In Need

by coldfusion9797



Category: Some Like It Hot (1959)
Genre: Confusion, Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: “You did hear me before?” he checked. “I’m a man.” He didn’t know how much more obvious he could make it.“I heard you.”In which Jerry tries to figure out Osgood’s intentions.
Relationships: Jerry "Daphne"/Osgood Fielding III
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	A Man In Need

**Author's Note:**

> I only watched this movie for the first time yesterday, and I have to say I LOVED it.

On board the yacht, Joe and Sugar had immediately disappeared to the room Osgood had offered them,  
which left Jerry alone to deal with his own fiancé. 

Osgood had showed him to a room, but hadn’t seen fit to leave yet. Jerry had no idea what the millionaire could possibly want from him now.

“You did hear me before?” he checked. “I’m a man.” He didn’t know how much more obvious he could make it. His wig was gone, he was speaking in his usual voice. Well, there was probably more he could do, but he didn’t really want to show the full picture to Osgood. 

“I heard you.”

“Well?!” Jerry demanded, throwing his hands up in despair. If that didn’t scare Osgood off, he was at a loss as to what would. 

Osgood just stood there patiently, watching him with that same silly lovestuck expression on his face.

“I’ve never met anyone like you, Daphne.” 

“It’s Jerry!”

Osgood didn’t flinch. He just kept on smiling. Did he really not see what a complete mess Jerry was? Or how absurd the whole situation was?

“Can I get you anything? Anything you need?”

“No! I just need to know what you think you’re doing?!”

Osgood gave him another smile. 

“I’ve been married seven or eight times, Daphne.”

“Jerry!”

“Jerry...” Osgood nodded, taking it all in stride. 

Jerry honestly didn’t know what to do with this. He’d expected Osgood to toss him overboard the moment he found out the truth, but he was being so calm. So patient and understanding. Jerry had fluked landing every girl’s dream guy. Except, he wasn’t a girl!

“Well is it seven or eight?!” he barked back, for lack of anything else to say. 

Osgood shrugged. 

“Enough times to know what I don’t want. And I don’t not want you.”

None of this made any sense. Especially that last bit.

“Osgood!” Jerry said, verging on hysterical. “You can’t be serious!”

“Why not? We have fun together, don’t we?”

“Oh boy!” Jerry said, flopping back on the bed and flinging an arm over his face because it wasn’t not true. They did have a good time together. That night out dancing had been dreamy. And Osgood bought him diamonds. Diamonds! 

He heard Osgood’s steps across the floor, and then his voice right by the bed.

“Do you remember why I first approached you, Jerry?”

“Daphne,” he corrected automatically, remembering a second too late the order of it.

He let it go in favour of answering the question because he thought he probably at least owed Osgood that much. 

Of course he remembered. It had been on their arrival at the hotel. He’d been dragging his and Joe’s and Sugar’s instruments up the stairs...

“I’d lost my shoe...”

“You needed help,” Osgood said, gently prizing Jerry’s arm away from his face so they could look each other in the eye. Osgood was smiling down at Jerry, a soft and caring expression. “And I think you still do.”

Heaven knew that was true. He had no money, no job, and half the Chicago mob looking to off him.

“I can take care of you, Daphne.”

Boy, girl, whatever. He was absolutely certain that he’d never find another man who would treat him like this. 

“And what do I have to do?”

“Let me,” Osgood said, sliding onto the bed beside Jerry and stroking a hand through his short hair, never looking at him with anything other than complete adoration. “All you have to do is let me.”

Well, Jerry knew he had never been very good at taking care of himself, and Osgood seemed sincere, so he curled into the millionaire’s side where he felt safe, deciding that maybe the smartest thing to do here was to at least try.


End file.
